MLP x Friday the 13th
by CreatorZHG
Summary: This time in MLP: Equestria Girls, Canterlot high school decides to have another field trip, although the camp isn't very friendly... This is a fan fiction. It is entirely non-canon from My Little Pony Equestria Girls and Friday the 13th franchises, neither which I own. The following content may not be suited for young audiences. Viewer discretion is advised.
1. Pamela Voorhees

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" The bell of the last class rang loudly.

"Okay, class is over," Cranky Doodle informed, "But there is an after-school assembly in the Gymnasium about this Friday's field trip to Crystal Lake Camp. You may take your bags with you, but please make sure you pack all your things before you go."

The entire class started chattering as they make their way to the assembly room.

"A field trip?! This is so awesome!" Rainbow Dash yelled cheerfully.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" Sunset asked gladly.

"This Friday….." Fluttershy muttered quietly, "Isn't it…..the 13th?"

"Yeah! What about it?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously.

"No, nothing. But I've heard of urban legends about this Crystal Lake…" Fluttershy answered.

"Woah. I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff." Twilight addressed, with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, I don't believe in the supernatural. I just read some things, as a past-time. It is scary, but it's not real, heh heh. Even though sometimes, things can get rather realistic…" said Fluttershy.

"No, no. It doesn't exist. It's all make-belief and fiction." Twilight said, in a disapproving tone.

"What is this urban legend, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh. An elementary school held a field trip at Crystal Lake. There was this kid with severe facial deformities, but he wasn't a student at the school. He was only there because her mother had a job at the camp, and she couldn't find him a babysitter. But when the students of the school found him, they bullied him and threw him in the lake. The poor boy couldn't swim, and no one else saved him, so he drowned. But many years later, he revived and became a murderer, killing anyone who visited the lake."

"Wow! That is scary!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Aww. That wasn't awesome at all. Poor kid." Rainbow Dash said. She felt like the story reminded her of something.

"Nah. It's not real anyways." Fluttershy said, interrupting Rainbow's thoughts.[]"Thank goodness. It would be horrible if that story was true." Rarity commented.

The seven walked into the gymnasium.


	2. Pinkie Pie

It was a long drive, but the bus finally arrived in the afternoon.

Everyone hopped off excitedly.

"Students!" Vice Principal Luna called out, "This building is a hotel for residence. Go to the front desk to get the keys for your assigned rooms and make sure you put all your belongings in your rooms. The camp consists of the Crystal Lake, the left side of the forest, and the right side, both of which are separated by the path to the lake. Please do not go to the other side of the lake. The activities will start tomorrow, but for the rest of the day, you may do whatever you like, but do NOT enter forbidden areas. If you get lost, return to the hotel."

After moving their luggages to the residential building, all the students went to the forest. Lyra, Bon Bon, Vinyl Scratch, and Octavia went to the right area, Photo Finish, Sandalwood, Derpy, Flash Sentry and Micro Chips went to the left, and the rest, Twilight, Sunset, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity and AJ went to the lake. Everyone went off to their own businesses.

* * *

Time flies when you have fun. The sun was already in contact with the horizon, but no one was about to stop.

Twilight and her group were playing ball in the water. A pass was made towards Applejack. She smashed the ball, hard, and it went flying right over Pinkie Pie.[]"Oops! Sorry!" Applejack apologized, with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Nice hit, Applejack!" Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash exclaimed in amazement.

"That was too far." Applejack said, looking even more embarrassed.

"I'll go get it!" said Pinkie Pie, as she swam of to get the ball.

"Boys and Girls! It's almost nighttime! Time to go back to the hotel!" Princess Luna yelled from a distance.

"But Pinkie…" said Fluttershy, worriedly.

"Don't worry, you pack your things. I'll wait for her," said Rarity.

"Thanks a lot, sugar cube," Applejack said.

Rarity smiled back as the rest of the group made their way back on shore.

"We'll meet you at the hotel," said Sunset.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie was still looking for the ball. She finally found it near a boarder net.

"Ah! Here it is! Jeez, if Applejack was a bit stronger, I would have to climb over the boarder to get the- Huh?"

Pinkie Pie suddenly noted a big torn in the net. She swam down to get a closer look. And there really was a massive hole in the boarder net.

"Hmm. I need to report this to Principal Luna." Pinkie thought, as she started to swim back up.

As she was about to hit the surface, a hand suddenly grabbed Pinkie's left ankle and yanked her back down. Then the figure rammed a machete into Pinkie's back.

"Mmmmmhhhhh!" Pinkie let out a muffled scream as she struggled hard to get free, as Jason gave another stab, this time in the left hip.

Pinkie shrieked and thrashed even harder, hoping to escape the extreme pain. She grabbed Jason's wrist, attempting to get her leg free from the grip. Jason hacked her in the right arm, cutting it off as a result. Pinkie felt tears coming out from her eyes, as every single nerve was engulfed by intense pain and fear. But she gradually lost conscious due to blood loss and a lack of oxygen. Jason pushed her limp body aside and swam away. Pinkie's maimed body let out one last painful twitch as she drowned quietly.

* * *

Half of the sun was now below the horizon.

"Oh dear. Do hurry up, darling." Rarity muttered as she looked around anxiously. She then came across the dilemma of whether to stay put or to go out and look for her. Eventually, she chose the latter.

Rarity made her way to the direction Pinkie Pie went, occasionally looking underwater. She was completely oblivious that the lake was growing mistier.

"Pinkie? Pinkie? Where are you?!" Rarity began to panic.

"Oh no. What do I do? We're supposed to be in the safe area. What could possibly happen?" She was trapped in her thoughts, as her vision was trapped by the thick fog. She looked around frantically, but couldn't see anything. Suddenly, Jason jumped out of the water right behind her and grabbed Rarity by her hair. Then he stabbed her in the neck, and cut her head off before she could even react. Jason continued swimming towards the shore, as Rarity's headless body sank down the lake, leaving a red murky trail on its way.


	3. Rarity

It was already nighttime.

All students arrived at the lobby of the hotel, as Luna took attendance.

"Oh no. Just as I feared. Four students missing." Luna addressed. She had noticed something unusual, but hoped that reality wouldn't be what she thought. It looked like she was wrong, much to her dismay.

Sunset looked around the room. Then she looked outside the window, at the dark, spooky scenery.

Fluttershy was comforting Vinyl, who was crying hard after Octavian had gone missing.

"We will contact the town's security department. They will look for the missing students. Hopefully things will become clear tomorrow." Luna informed everyone.

"When will they come?" Fluttershy asked.

"Tomorrow morning, by the earliest." Luna answered.

A worried look appeared on Fluttershy's face. Twilight noticed it, and was about to say something.

"For now, everyone, please return to your rooms. Do not leave the building until tomorrow morning." Luna informed.

The students walked upstairs, where their rooms were.

"I think we should go look for them." Fluttershy said.

"I agree. It's too dangerous if we leave them outside." Twilight agreed.

"Let's go search in groups." Sunset said.

"Me and Rainbow will go back to the lake." AJ addressed.

"Can we go with you?" Lyra asked.

"Sure." Rainbow said.

"Me and Vinyl go to the right side of the forest. There might be animals in the forest who know things that could be useful." Fluttershy said.

"Good idea." Sunset commented, "Then me, Flash and Twilight will look in the left side."

"The rest can stay here, so Principal Luna won't be too angry about us leaving the hotel." Twilight said, "We'll leave in 30 minutes."

Everyone nodded in agreement.


	4. Lyra & Bon Bon

"The lake is really foggy. What should we do?" Applejack asked, as the four reached the edge of the lake.

"It's definitely too dangerous to go into the water." Lyra addressed.

"You're right. Chances are they should be on land. It doesn't make sense for them to be underwater this long. Besides, it's impossible for any dangerous animals to get past the boarder nets. They must be lost at worst." Bon Bon followed.

"Me and Applejack will go left. You guys can go right. We can go back to the hotel when we're done." Rainbow Dash said.

The three nodded in agreement as they departed their ways.

"You know, this is all my fault." Applejack said, after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash responded.

"If I didn't hit the ball that hard, Pinkie and Rarity would've never gone missing in the first place. I feel mighty awful right now."

"Aww, don't be. I'm sure they'll be fine. Maybe Pinkie's just playing a little prank."

"I don't think things are that easy. I just really hope they aren't in danger."

"Danger? Who cares?! More like adventure!"

"Well, still…"

The conversation stopped, but the two kept on walking.

The atmosphere was much lighter with the other duo. The environment was no less menacing, but the pleasant and casual small talks between Lyra and Bon Bon dissolved most, if not all of the tension, until suddenly Bon Bon said,"Lyra, what's that?" She was pointing to a blurry figure. It looked like a ball floating towards shore.

"I'm not sure." Lyra replied, looking as hard as she can, wondering what the figure is.[]The two remained silent for a while, as the figure approached them slowly.

"Hey…" Bon Bon started to feel queasy. "Do you think…that could be…a person?"

"Woah…That looks like…a head!" Lyra answered.

"Hello? Who's there?" Bon Bon called.

The figure did not answer.

Lyra and Bon Bon backed away slightly from the water margin. The figure was about to reach the shore.

"Lyra, do you have a flashlight?" Bon Bon asked, slightly shaking.

"Hmm…" Lyra searched her pockets, then found her phone.

She turned on the flashlight.

What appeared in sight was Rarity's severed head. Her dull purple hair was mostly covered in algae. Her skin was light pink and slightly rotting, and her bloodshot, lifeless eyes were still half open. Lyra and Bon Bon both screamed in terror, and suddenly a machete pierced through Bon Bon's chest, silencing her.

"Bon Bon?" Lyra failed to noticed that her best friend was mortally wounded. Bon Bon muttered back at her, as Jason pulled out his weapon, and kicked her aside.

Lyra turned her flashlight towards Jason, blinding him in the process. Lyra screamed in terror and started running back into the forest, but Jason quickly recovered his vision. He tossed his machete, and it hit Lyra in the back of her head, with the blade cutting into her skull. Jason caught up to her, and pulled his machete out. Then he sliced her head off, and tossed it next to Bon Bon's body and Rarity's head. The sand around them was dyed red.

Jason looked around him, and then started walking towards the forest.

The shore earned a brief moment of tranquility, until it was broken by running footsteps.

"Lyra? Bon Bon?" Applejack yelled from a distance.

"Wait, what's that?" Rainbow dash spotted something suspicious. She ran towards it, then took out her flashlight and switched it on.

"What the…RARITY?! THAT'S RARITY!" Applejack screamed, as she spotted Rarity's head first.

"Bon Bon?" Rainbow Dash saw her move.

"He…went…" Bon Bon said feebly. She was barely audible.

Rainbow and AJ remained silent in order to hear her.

"Forest…get…help…" Bon Bon closed her eyes as her last breath left her lungs.

"Oh no this IS my fault all along!" Applejack began to cry.

"Hey hey, it's not your fault. There's some jerk here messing with us. He's going to be in big trouble once we get a hold of him!" Rainbow Dash reinforced Applejack, but she kept on sobbing loudly.

"Let's just get back to the hotel with the others. Principal Luna called the security department. We should be safer inside." Rainbow Dash said, as she helped AJ back on her feet. The two made their way backed to the hotel.


	5. Fluttershy

The forest was dark and misty. If Fluttershy hadn't brought a flashlight, it would be difficult to move at all. Fluttershy muttered quietly as she advanced. The forest looked very similar to its description in the urban legend she read. But the desire to help Vinyl and ensure Octavia's safety pressed her to go on.

Vinyl followed closely. She was less scared, in fact, rather , but she didn't want to go too far from Fluttershy. The forest was dense, so it was really easy to get lost.

The two walked carefully and quietly. Suddenly a squirrel suddenly ran up to her, and hopped on her leg, seemingly attempting to get her attention.

Fluttershy noticed it and crouched down.

"Hello there," she said, happily, slightly feeling at ease from the menacing environment.

The squirrel began to chatter, quietly.

"Yes. What? He's behind me?!"

Fluttershy stood up and looked behind her, only to see Jason pulling his machete out of Vinyl Scratch's torso right besides her.

Fluttershy screamed in terror as Vinyl fell down dead on the ground. She instantly turned and ran as fast as she could, with the slasher right behind her. She sprinted as if there was no tomorrow, but she couldn't do anything to increase her distance with the killer. The way back to the hotel seemed longer than a highway, even though Fluttershy was already running at her fastest possible speed.

At long last, the hotel front door was in sight. Fluttershy opened her mouth and tried to yell for help, but only a loud exhale left her mouth. She had ran out of her breath. Fluttershy's speed dropped rapidly as she tried to get some air, but Jason was still behind her, and he did not stop at all. He reached out, snatched Fluttershy by her neck, and slammed her at a tree. There was a massive "thud" as the trunk snapped into two. Fluttershy instantly dropped on the ground, with blood gushing rapidly out of her head. Her skull has been cracked open, and she didn't even get to scream. Her vision was very blurry, and she felt herself losing conscious. She reached out as far as she could, desperately trying to crawl away.

Jason picked up a rock besides her, which was about the size of a basketball. He lifted it over his head, and slammed it on top of Fluttershy's bloody head. It instantly shattered into a million pieces. Fluttershy stopped moving, and laid still in the bloody pulp.

Jason was about to walk away, until he saw where Fluttershy was running to. A hotel, with lights on, a dead giveaway that there are residents.

Jason made his way to the building.


	6. Octavia Melody

"We go to a place that is said to be haunted by a killer in an urban legend, and people are already going missing on the first day. What are the odds." Flash said.

"Oh, shut up, Flash. We all know urban legends are fake. Isn't that right, Twilight?" Sunset said.

"Ugh. This is seriously the worst." Twilight said, sounding slightly exhausted, "We've been walking for about half an hour."

"If you're too tired, me and Sunset can look for people ourselves." Flash addressed.

"Stop it, Flash." Sunset was not approving his attitude.

"What? I'm being serious! If she needs rest, she should get it." Flash answered.

"No no, let's just keep going. I won't be able to sleep sound if my friends are not found." Twilight said.

"Guys…?" A ghastly, high-pitched voice of a girl said.

"Who's there?!" Sunset asked.

"Me." Derpy walked up to the trio.

"Derpy! Where were you?!" Twilight asked. All tiredness vanished from her face.

"I was hanging out with Micro Chips, then I wondered off in the forest to look at some wildlife, but I couldn't find my way back to the hotel. I just don't know what went wrong…" Derpy answered, with an awkward smile on her face.

"What are we going to do with you…"Sunset said,"Well, we're glad you're safe."

"Should we head back?" Flash asked.

"I think we should keep moving." Twilight answered. "Derpy, did you see anyone else in the forest?"

Derpy thought for a while. Then shook her head.

The four continued to advance. Suddenly they stumbled upon a figure. It looked like a human leaning on a tree. Twilight turned her flashlight at the figure, and it turned out to be Octavia. Her upper body was impaled by many branches, with one coming out of her mouth. Her entire body was basically coated with blood, and she was even missing her right foot, including the ankle. It looked like her right foot was torn off from her, as the bone on the end of her right leg had a rugged surface, meaning it was broken before the foot came off, and there were still cracks visible on the bone.

Twilight dropped to her knees upon the horrible sight. Flash yelled in terror. Derpy started to cry.

"Oh no. We got to get back to principal Luna!" Sunset was starting to panic as well. The four collected themselves and rushed back to the hotel.


	7. Principal Luna

It was a long run, but Twilight's group finally reached the hotel. When they entered the lobby, they came across Rainbow Dash and Applejack, still comforting each other.

"Twilight! You guys found Derpy!" Applejack yelled.

"What happened to you guys?" Twilight responded, "Where's-"

Applejack started to sob again.

"Lyra and Bon Bon… were killed!" Rainbow Dash said through her gritted teeth.

"WHAT?!" The four yelled.

"Rarity's dead too. We found her head on the shore."

"Her head?! So she was killed too?" Sunset asked. Tears were streaking down her face.

"Okay. There is definitely a killer here in this camp. We've gotta do something." Flash said.

"What happened to you guys?" Rainbow asked, "Did you find anyone else?"

"Well…" Twilight said in a shaky voice, "Octavia's…dead. She got impaled on a tree."

"OH NO!" Applejack started to cry even harder. Sunset Shimmer went and hugged her.

"There's no sign of Fluttershy, Vinyl, and Pinkie Pie, either." Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay, we NEED to find Principal Luna." Twilight addressed, after collecting herself once more.

"Principal Luna's room is Room 105." Sunset recollected.

The six walked through the hallway and reached the room.

"Huh? Where's the door nob?" Twilight noticed that there was a massive hole in place of the nob and the lock.

"Oh no. Someone must have broke in." Sunset said. "It better not be who I think it is."

"Principal Luna?" Rainbow Dash called out.

Flash Sentry opened the door.

The room was entirely empty.

There was a massive blood stain on the left corner, directly behind the bed.

With a sunken heart, Twilight, Flash and Sunset walked into the room. Luna sat silently and still in the pool of blood, with a massive cut mark on her head. Her eyes and mouth were still open, and her brain was slightly visible through the mark.

Twilight fell on her knees and started crying again. Flash and Rainbow looked dejectedly at the floor, as if they just failed their final exams. Derpy just stood still in shock. She's probably starting to lose her marbles.

Sunset let out a long, upset sigh. The air became very heavy.

Finally Sunset said, "Flash, Derpy, Rainbow, AJ, please go look for anyone else in the hotel. Me and Twilight will contact the security department once again."

"Okay." Flash and Rainbow said.

"The killer might be in the building. Please be careful." Sunset addressed.

Flash and Rainbow were about to leave the room, dragging Derpy, who was still in shock, along with.

"Wait. Where's Applejack?" Flash asked, looking around the room.


	8. Applejack

"NO NO! STAY BACK! STAY AWAY!" Micro Chip yelled desperately, as Jason slowly approached him. He reached out and grabbed Micro Chip by the shirt collar.

Sandalwood grabbed a book and threw it at Jason, but he didn't stop at all. He lifted his machete and was about to stab Micro Chip's face. Micro Chip grabbed the machete. His hands were cut open, but he still tried to keep the blade away from his head. Jason pressed down harder, and the blade slipped through Micro Chip's hands, landing through Micro Chip's chest.

Photo Finish managed to grab and switch on her camera during the struggle. She rammed the camera lens into Jason's face, and took a photo, with the flash on. The flash blinded Jason, and he backed off , pulling out his machete in the process. He then waved his arm, knocking Photo Finish's camera, but Sandalwood managed to catch it.

"Let's get out of here!" Photo Finish yelled. She grabbed the injured Micro Chip, and the three ran out of the room. By the time Jason's vision recovered, the room was completely empty.

Jason walked out of the room and down a hallway. Suddenly, a baseball bat came right into his head.

"You've had enough fun killing our friends?!" Applejack jumped out of nowhere.

Jason repositioned himself after the impact.

Applejack swung the bat at Jason's head once again, but this time it got blocked by his machete. He lifted it, and slammed the blade on Applejack, and it cut right into her baseball bat. Applejack pushed Jason off her bat, and gave an overhead swing. But this time, Jason grabbed it with his left hand, and broke it into two. Jason then reached out with the same hand hand and grabbed AJ's throat, squeezing the living hell out of it, literally.

Applejack kicked Jason's groin as hard as she could, but that only made Jason squeeze even harder. Jason then lifted AJ off the ground.

Applejack yanked on Jason's thumb, desperately trying to get her neck out of his grip. Then she gave Jason three kicks to the upper body, but Jason didn't even react. Jason suddenly socked an uppercut, right onto Applejack's abdomen.

"Ugh!" Applejack started coughing vigorously. Her wind was knocked out, and she gathered the rest of her remaining strength just to catch her breath. She didn't even have any strength left to lift her arm. She tried to yell, but her neck was in too much pain and pressure to gather the breath to shout.

Another minute passed, and Applejack's arms finally let go of Jason's wrist and fell on her sides, and her eyes closed. Jason put his right hand on the right side of Applejack's head, and pressed down hard, causing her bent head and torso to form an acute angle. There was a massive "snap", as Jason dropped Applejack to the floor.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash, Flash Sentry, Derpy are still going upstairs, after meeting up with Photo Finish and Sandalwood.

The two groups ran into each other on the stairway. Micro Chips was mortally wounded, and by the time Sandalwood's group reached Flash, he already stopped breathing. His body was left on the hallway of the second floor. Sandalwood told Flash there was no-one left in the building asides the three, so now Flash's group were off to find Applejack.


	9. Flash Sentry

"Hey, was that one of you guys?" Rainbow Dash suddenly said, after a short while of climbing and searching.

"Huh?" Flash asked, as everyone looked at , except for Derpy, who was staring dead straight, still not recovered from the trauma. At least her cross-eyes were fixed.

"You mean I was the only one who heard that… weird whispering thing?" Rainbow Dash asked, slightly panicking.

"What whispering?" Sandalwood asked.

"I don't know! It sounded like 'ki ki ki, ma ma ma', or something." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Wait." Flash said. Everyone went silent.

"Chi chi chi, ha ha ha," something said, in a barely audible volume.

"I heard that." Flash said.

"Same here!" Rainbow called.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Rainbow Dash pulled out a kitchen knife. "I brought this with me just in case things will come in handy. I'd never thought for this purpose though."

"What should we do? That whispering can't be good." Flash asked.

Suddenly a door opened behind the group. Everyone backed down three steps from where they were.

Rainbow Dash kicked the door open and flicked the light switch. But there was no one in there.

"Okay. I've had it. Let's find Twilight. We should be safer with those two. Hopefully she got the security department to come help us get out of this stupid place." Rainbow said.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. They turned around to walk back downstairs, only to see Jason standing right in front of them, with Derpy's decapitated head in one of his hands, and her headless body in the other.

Rainbow Dash raised her knife and charged towards Jason. Jason emptied his hands and grabbed his machete to block the attack. Then he kicked Rainbow in the stomach, causing her to fall backwards. Flash ran towards Jason and tackled him by his torso. Jason pulled Flash off of him and slammed him, head first, at a wall, as if he was a battle ram. Flash instantly fell on the floor, unconscious.

Jason lifted his machete, but a flying vase smashed him in the head. Jason shifted his attention to Sandalwood and Rainbow Dash, as the former ran up to Jason and threw a series of punches, but Jason just stood there like a punching bag. On Sandalwood's sixth punch, Jason grabbed his fist, and tossed him to the other side of the hallway, as if he was throwing a dart at a wall.

Rainbow Dash lunged with her knife, but all her stabs were blocked by Jason's machete. She then crouched to the floor and did a low sweep with her right leg, Jason didn't even flinch upon impact. But while Jason was looking down, wondering what happened. Rainbow Dash lunged again, this time stabbing the right side of his chest, causing him to back down a few steps.

"Yeah! How does that feel?" Rainbow Dash cheered.

Jason was about to charge at Rainbow, until an elbow grabbed Jason's throat. Flash Sentry put him in a choke hold, but Jason quickly turned his back to a wall, and slammed his back on it. Flash Sentry lost his grip, and stood weakly against the wall, but before he could recover at all, Jason rammed his machete into his upper abdomen. Blood rapidly poured out of the would. A good 3 seconds passed, as Rainbow, Sandalwood, and Photo Finish stood in shock. They had lost yet another good friend. Jason then pulled out his machete, and Flash fell down dead.


	10. Rainbow Dash

Jason then turned to Rainbow Dash, who was backing up, desperately trying to find a weapon. He pulled out the kitchen knife, and tossed it on the floor, but as he was about to advance, a male voice suddenly shouted, "Take cover!"

Jason turned around, and a group of six armed men ran into the hall way, as they rapidly fired at Jason with their machine guns. Rainbow Dash and Photo Finish hid in the open room upon noticing.

The bullets fled into Jason's body like a rainstorm, as Jason tumbled backwards rapidly from the pain. His back hit a window, shattering it upon impact. He suddenly lost balance, and fell right through the broken window, down the building.

Rainbow Dash stuck her head outside carefully, looking around her. Jason was nowhere to be seen.

"Evening. We are the town's security department," One of the men said, walking up to Rainbow Dash, "Your friend Twilight Sparkle has contacted us and told us about the killer here. This man, Jason Voorhees, has committed a vast number of murder crimes, and has proven very difficult to contain. We've tried arresting him, but almost never succeeded. Even if we did, he always got away. We've even tried killing him, but he always revived. We are not sure if he truly died this time, so we will stay here and investigate. But as for now, you are to leave the camp, and return to your homes, back to safety."

"So the urban legend WAS real! Jason Voorhees!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. She was still in so much shock, but also very relieved at the same time, now that she and her remaining friends were finally safe.

"Flash!" Twilight called, as she rushed upstairs.

"Flash! Are you okay?!" Twilight shouted as she shook Flash Sentry's body, but he did not respond at all.

Twilight and Sunset Shimmer wept again.

"Are there anymore survivors?" One of the men asked.

"No sir," Photo Finish answered, "Me, Sandalwood and Micro Chips were the only ones left in the building before Twilight and the others came back."

The man did a quick count, then he switched on his walkie-talkie and said,"Dan? Dan? This is Josh. Clear out a van. We have 5 survivors. 5. Drive these kids back to Canterlot city. I repeat, clear out a van and drive these 5 kids back to Canterlot. Over."

He switched off his phone. "Alright kids. We'll stay here to find any remaining survivors. But for you guys, it's time to go home."


	11. Jason Voorhees

It was all over the news. Crystal Lake Camp had 12 more murder cases:

Victim Name: Pinkie Pie

Cause of Death: Multiple Stab Wounds and Drowning

Victim Name: Rarity

Cause of Death: Decapitation

Victim Name: Lyra Heartstrings

Cause of Death: Decapitation

Victim Name: Bon Bon Sweetie Drops

Cause of Death: Stab to the Chest

Victim Name: Octavia Melody

Cause of Death: Impalement by Tree Branches

Victim Name: Vinyl Scratch

Cause of Death: Stab to the Abdomen

Victim Name: Fluttershy

Cause of Death: Smashed to Death

Victim Name: Vice Principal Luna

Cause of Death: Stab to the Head

Victim Name: Micro Chips

Cause of Death: Blood Loss from Stab Wound

Victim Name: Applejack

Cause of Death: Suffocation and Snapped Neck

Victim Name: Derpy

Cause of Death: Decapitation

Victim Name: Flash Sentry

Cause of Death: Stab to the abdomen

Survivors:

Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Sandalwood, Photo Finish, Rainbow Dash

The investigation continued for 3 months, but the authorities found nothing. No one ever laid sight of the killer, and those who did, by a rare chance, did not leave the scene with their lives. As things became more and more blurrier, the authorities had no choice but to close the Crystal Lake Camp once again, hoping the murderer would not claim anymore unsuspecting victims.

The mist grew thick on the tranquil lake.


End file.
